Spit Fire
by ficcie-x
Summary: Rogue and Logan meet for the first time. They show their powers to one another.adult themes
1. Strike One

Setting: This is a fanfic based on the x-men comics . Rogue has just switched to the "good side", and Logan is just returning from one of his escapades. The X Mansion. Logan's POV

Rating: R . Adult scenes and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Marvel does. Also, I'm not making any money off them.

---

**Spit Fire**

Ch. 1: Strike One

Logan inhaled deeply, enjoying the woody smoke that flowed from the cigar into his mouth. He chewed it absently, as he swaggered up the long gravel path that led to the Xavier institute. There was a chill in the air, but his sheepskin coat was wide-open nevertheless. The metal in his skeleton gave him a perpetual chill anyway.

He braced himself as he approached the doors of the mansion. He'd been gone for almost a year. Never had another place felt as close to home as this one. Although he was hostile to everyone any chance he got, there was genuine happiness here. And love. His mind drifted to the thought of Jean. Perfect, with flame red hair and radiant features. And her musky sweet scent never failed to put him in the right mood. Too bad he never had a chance. Too bad she had the all-too-perfect husband.

Logan pulled hard on the heavy door, and nearly walked right into the person on the other side.

_Who's up at this time of night_ his mind thundered. It was nearly 3 AM, and he was hoping to just "be there" in the morning. He hated when people ruined his dramatic entrances. He lowered his eyes to glare at the accused mood-killer...and was surprised.

His first glance was of a shock of red hair. His mind flashed on Jean, but he knew immediately it couldn't be her. Jean was a practical woman, who went to bed a practical hour. The girl raised her head to look at him, her forest-green eyes showing the same mix of surprise and anger that he had been feeling a moment ago. She looked to be about nineteen, and one hundred percent hellfire. She was adorned in low-cut worn leather pants and a very clingy dark red tank-top. Her arms were covered in sapphire-hued ballroom gloves that came to the elbows. Wild, untamed red hair hung a little past her shoulders, with the smallest hint of white framing her face. She looked fierce. Wild. Logan was immediately turned-on.

"Who the hell are you?" came the spat-out question, in a sensual Southern drawl.

_She was sexy already...add a Southern drawl and wow._

"I was about to ask you the same question." Logan said around his cigar. He shifted his burlap sack to another shoulder, and maneuvered around the girl in the doorway. He knew she'd been on her way out, and he was hoping to catch her attention, if not her curiosity. He played the strikeout game in his head.

_If she doesn't turn to follow you...strike one._

She turned as he walked past.

_Marvelous_.

She had a spark of curiosity in her eyes, completely replacing the surprise and anger from before. Logan could feel her eyes burning into him as he walked.

"My name's Rogue. I just...transferred here."

"Bullshit." Logan said, dropping his sack and turning around. "You were recruited. I can smell your lie."

She didn't deny anything. "So what's your name?"

"Logan." He was keeping it short. He wanted her to be very interested in him. Maybe he'd get a little action after his long absence. She'd do.

_If she doesn't ask another question...strike_.

"That's not nearly cool enough. What's your X name?"

_This was going to be easy_

"Wolverine."

"_Why?"_

"Why?"

Logan strode up to her, slowly so that she'd have time to notice him coming. Time to feel awkward. But she barely flinched. Slowly he extracted one claw and traced it lightly down the curve of her waist to the rise of her hip, where he shot the other two out quickly. They didn't pierce her skin, but there was definite pressure. She jumped slightly, but Logan didn't think fear caused the adrenaline to surge. He liked this girl.

"Now, what's _your_ X name?" he asked, barely whispering, leaning in.

"Rogue." she said, ever so slyly.

"Well, what is it that_ you _are capable of? Why'd old Charlie recruit you?" He was grinning.

Now it was Rogue's turn to lean in. And she did it quickly. Her lips were millimeters from Logan's. His grin faltered and he looked surprised. Girls were usually afraid to take the lead with him.

"I'll show you." she whispered, taking his cigar in her hand. Her lips were almost brushing his. Rogue finally filled the space between them, pressing her lips to Logan's. She wrapped the gloved arms around his neck and pressed her taught body to his. He slid his arms around her waist, claws still out.

_This is an incredible kiss...I think I'm seeing stars..._

She slipped her tongue past his lips.

_Fuck...I'm getting lightheaded...she'd be a phenomenal lay._

Logan's knees buckled, and he felt weak. He was unsteady in her arms, and pain was starting to branch from his lips outward. He suddenly felt very turned-off about this kiss, and it took all his power to pull away from her. He stumbled until he found the wall to lean against, panting. He had a massive headache and, surprisingly, a massive erection.

"I have the power every woman wants, Logan. I have the ability to take you with me when I'm done with you, and leave you hurting." She strode over to him, and leaned in again. Her hand found his groin. She squeezed lightly, and it just about sent Logan over the edge. The pain in his body mixed with the pleasure she could give was overwhelming. She whispered in his ear:

"I'm afraid that's strike one. But I have a feeling you'll try again." She put his cigar in her mouth, and wiggled her fingers at him, before swaggering _my swagger_ away, and out the door.

Logan was confused. Her confidence bewildered him, and despite being humiliated here in the hallway, he couldn't wait to see her again.


	2. Making Acquaintances

Ch. 2: Be Wary

Somehow Logan managed to get up to his room. It was a slow, painful process, but he got there. The next morning, he woke in a state reminiscent of a mild hangover. He yawned and sat up in bed, running a calloused hand through his thick black hair. He'd fallen asleep still wearing his jeans, but he was shirtless. His grumbling stomach reminded him that an intense metabolism required constant sustenance. He hadn't eaten at all last night.

Oh man…last night.

As he walked the familiar route to the kitchen, bare feet padding on cold tile, his mind strayed to the girl he'd met last night. His curiosity was engaged. He shook his head. It wasn't like him to linger over a girl like this. He hadn't done that since…Jean. He bit down on his tongue to stifle a growl. Even now, a year later, he couldn't shake that woman. There'd been lots of redheaded women in his bed over the past year. Green-eyed and sultry voiced, he'd used them as Jean-substitutes.

That girl last night. She had red hair and green eyes. The usual mix

Logan decided that his lingering thoughts on "Rogue" were explained easily by her Jean-ish features. Only this girl wasn't anything like Jean. This girl was fierce, and wild. While Jean was by no means a pushover, she tended to be more docile. Logan figured that if Rogue had been the one breaking his heart, she wouldn't have used beautiful words.

When Logan reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see someone else in there as well. It wasn't even six o'clock in the morning. Logan was an early-to-rise kind of guy. He hated missing anything. The other early-bird was just a kid by Logan's standards. He appeared to be around the 20-year age mark. He stood about an inch taller than Logan's six foot frame, but he was not as bulky. He had nicely developed muscles, but they were lean. Marathoner's muscles. He was clad in grey sweatpants, worn runners and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. His dark mop of hair was bed-tousled, but he looked awake and alert. Logan did not recognize him.

What the fuck? Is there anyone here I recognize anymore? As long as this guy doesn't try and kiss me, I should be fine.

The kid was leaning casually against the counter, spooning instant oatmeal into his mouth. He eyed Logan quizzically.

"Hey, guy." He said, almost invitingly. "Do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Logan growled.

"Sorry, buddy, just tryin' to make acquaintances." The kid had a distinct Cajun accent. A down-South boy. What did Xavier do? Raid Louisiana? "My name's Remy. But folks 'round here mostly call me Gambit."

"Well, that's nice for you." Logan grumbled. He didn't really feel like making acquaintances.

He dug around in the refrigerator until he found a package of bacon and a carton of eggs. He began to fry up a protein-rich breakfast, saying nothing. Remy finished his oatmeal in the awkward silence. The kid cleaned his bowl and spoon, and then leaned back against the counter, arms crossed across his chest. He just leaned there in silence. Now Logan was starting to feel awkward.

"What do you want, kid?" He barked, as he scooped greasy eggs and bacon onto a plate.

The kid scowled at Logan a bit. He could tell this wasn't going to be a flowering friendship.

"I'm waiting for someone." His answer was clipped. Shortly afterwards he went back to staring into space.

About fifteen minutes passed. Logan sat at the table, absently chowing down, and Remy tried really hard not to look like he was getting anxious. Logan's head perked up as he caught a whiff of a familiar musky and seductive scent.

Rogue

As he expected, she strolled into the kitchen a few seconds later. Her hair was as tousled as Remy's, but it was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in short cut-off jeans and a black zip-up sweater. Logan took note of white gloves on her hands. Remy noticed her and grinned suavely.

"You're late, sugar." He said, uncrossing his arms.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into these early morning jogs. How can you be so awake?" She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remy's arms wrapped around her waist and his hands slipped into her back pockets.

"Maybe it's because I sleep." He grinned crookedly. "You didn't sneak into my dorm until 4 AM!"

"Well, I could sure benefit from some of your pep." She leaned in and kissed him firmly but briefly. Remy stole another peck, but she backed away from him, giving him a warning look. The look on Remy's face showed clearly that he was hungry for more.

Logan had to force himself to look away. He also had to force himself to control his temper. He was angry at Remy for being the one that Rogue was with. He was angry at Rogue for not noticing him there. He'd counted on her to be a Jean substitute. He knew now that she was just a tease. Finally she noticed him at the table.

"Mister Logan!" She exclaimed, propping both her hands on her hips. "Are you going out joggin' with me and Gambit?"

Logan tried not to look at the way her sweater was only partially zipped up. He tried not to look at the tanned legs that were more exposed than not. He tried to ignore her incredibly sexy lips as they sounded out his name. But he did look, and he couldn't ignore his attraction for her.

He merely growled in response. After Rogue and Remy had evacuated the kitchen, Logan had lost his appetite. He pushed away from the table and retreated to the Danger Room to work off some steam.


	3. I Knew You'd be Back

Ch. 3: I Knew You'd be Back

Logan stepped out of the danger room, all sweat and spent fury. He had traded in his jeans for sweats, but his hairy chest was still bare to the world. He had programmed the danger room to simulate a one-on-one all-out fight between himself and Scott Summers. It just felt so good to kick Old Cyke's ass without Jean getting pissed off. As if her name was heard, Jean's voice flooded Logan's mind.

_X-Men and Institute faculty. Please report to the Professor's chambers, where you will be briefed on the newest mission._

Logan felt excitement course throw him. He'd only been here a few hours, and he was getting plenty of action. He ran up to his room, and pulled on his jeans and an old t-shirt. He even spritzed on a bit of cologne and practiced his "too cool to know you're in the room" face in the mirror. It had been a year since he'd seen _her_. He wanted to look sexy.

He did a double-take in the full-length mirror, and walked purposefully out of the room. He took his time getting to Xavier's chambers. As was mentioned before: he like dramatic entrances. When he stepped into the room (the door opening for him) the usual crew was there waiting. Ororo, leaning casually against the wall, gave him a little wave and a wink. The Professor was seated behind a desk, quietly contemplating whatever he liked to contemplate. Kittie Pryde (Shadowcat) was looking out a window, and only glanced at Logan before returning her gaze to where it was. Dr. Hank McCoy (Beast) was standing at Xavier's left side, arms crossed. But Logan hardly noticed all of them. For sitting (perched is more like it) on the arm of an easy chair was Jean Gray. She shone. She radiated. She was enough to control the surge of hatred Logan felt upon noticing that Scott was sitting in the easy chair itself.

Logan took deep breaths in order to control his anger, and surveyed the room once more.

"You all look so professional. So super hero." He stated, gruffly.

"I'd like to say we're glad you finally joined us..." Scott said, his voice trailing off.

"Looks like you're still a tight-ass prude," Logan growled.

"And it looks like _you're_ still ugly," Scott said, through clenched teeth.

"Boys! I know you're very happy to see each other again, but we have buisness to attend to," Ororo said briskly, as she stood straight off the wall and crossed her arms infront of her. She resembled a mother scolding her children.

"Yes, we have a couple matters to get through." Xavier said, wheeling out from behind the desk. "Firstly; welcome back Logan! We've missed you around here, and you can certainly help with this newest assignment."

"I'm all ears Prof. I've been jonesing for some action for a while now. I missed the X-men," he said, and then realized he sounded a little over-eager. "I didn't miss the tights." He added, in a grumpy mutter that only Dr. McCoy's fine-tuned ears seemed to pick up on. He gave a quick grin of agreement.

"First thing's first: the new semester is starting here, and along with it came a couple new students. While most of these new students are simply gifted individuals, one amongst their ranks must be watched carefully. Now, I'm certainly one for new beginnings, but I'm also not naive. Change is slow and hard-coming, and this girl definately has a dark past. Let me give you her rap-sheet: a runaway at the age of 15, she was adopted by Mystique and grew up within the ranks of the Brotherhood. Her "gift" is the absorption of memories, powersand traits via physical touch. You may remember the incidents in which Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) lost all of her powers, and was nearly killed. This was due to our New One's ability. She now posesses Carol's abilities of flight, superstrength, and various others.

"In her defence, the girl was heavily under the influence of Mystique, who held a personal vendetta against Carol. By finishing Carol off, the girl felt she would be winning Mystique's affection. Her legal name is unknown to us, and to her. Mind-reading was not even able to give us an answer. She goes by the name Rogue, and that is what we as a faculty will refer to her as. In absorbing Ms. Marvels superhuman powers, Rogue also recieved some of her psyche. The two personalities raging inside her threatened her sanity, and so she has decided to reform herself. I have been doing various telepathy treatments with her to get this "absorbed psyche" under control.

"We will try and be as supportive and caring for her as possible, but we must also be wary." Xavier finished and the room was silent for a moment. Logan had to remember to keep his jaw from dropping, and did his best to control his surprise.

_There is no way I am going to be caring or supportive to that girl. Any time I even think of her I get that 'tight' feeling. 'Tight" feelings need to be relieved...but this girl is capable of destroying me._

"Our second matter of business," started Jean. Logan's skin positively crawled at the sound of her voice. "Rogue needs a personal counciller. A member of the faculty who is more like a friend than a teacher or therapist. We need someone to keep tabs on her at all times, and we know that she's a little hard to handle. Logan, we thought that you would be the person best-suited to the job."

Logan was shocked and dumbfounded. He was about to protest the job. The words "I ain't looking after some tweenie brat." were on the tip of his tongue, when more pressing matters came to mind.

"I just got here last night. How'd you know I'd even come back to be this girl's babysitter?"

The words that Jean physically spoke were "We've been using Cerebro to track you on your route back here."

The words that Jean flooded into Logan's mind were "I knew you'd be back. You always come back."


	4. Toying

** Ch. 4: Toying**

Logan's mind reeled. The words had hit him like a freight train carrying a load of bricks.

_Why is she doing this to me? We've been here before. She'll lead me on, make me think that she loves me…and then spend the night in his arms._

Normally these words would be tempestuous to him, but now her seductive psycho-speak was inspiring a different sort of passion. He tightened his fists, suppressed a growl, and refused to make eye contact with Jean. He instead focused all of his attention on Charles' words.

"Of course, Logan, this is entirely up to you. We understand if you are not up to the task. You are simply the obvious choice in terms of physicality. This girl is powerful, capable of doing much harm. She reminds us of a certain Canadian."

There was a knowing twinkle in Xavier's eyes, accompanied by a small smile. Logan knew that everyone expected him to reject the mission. It was his nature. They also knew that they would eventually convince him to change his mind. He decided to skip the middle bit.

He was angry with Jean. He had had enough of her toying with his emotions. Sitting placidly at the arm of her husband, as she whispered sweet nothings in his head. Who did she think she was? He imagined Rogue, as well. Yes, she _would_ be a perfect Jean-substitute. Hanging off of Remy, but sending out those vibes. Her so-called physicality. She was more like Jean than he originally gave her credit for.

He imagined wedging himself into Rogue's life. Unlike Jean, he didn't want love from this girl. But he knew what he did want. He was sure there were ways around the "touching" thing. He summoned an image of Rogue's cut-off jeans for courage, and took a deep breath.

"Y' know what, professor? I'm up for it," he half growled, trying to suppress a grin at the shocked looks dawning on the faces in the room. Especially Jean's.

"Well, excellent! You shall be introduced immediately. We'll summon her up, and you can wait for her in the receiving room next door."

Now Logan did grin.

"I can't wait to meet her."


	5. Memories

Logan shook hands with the professor, and swaggered out of the room

Logan shook hands with the professor, and swaggered out of the room. He was halfway to the receiving room when he heard Jean's voice in his head.

_We need to talk. I'll be waiting for you in the Danger Room after you meet with Rogue._

He was still angry. Of course he was still angry. If there was ever one thing the Wolverine excelled at, it was holding grudges.

Despite this anger, he couldn't help feeling a little excited at the prospect of a one-on-one with Jean. His mind played back images to him. Bodies entwined, furious kisses and whispered _I love you_'s. This was before she had married Scott. Back when they had been a couple of kids, playing the world for all it was worth. Her hair was short then.

And then he had gone away. This too was his nature. He'd left her angry and bitter. He'd offered to take her with him. He loved her, God he loved her so much. But he was unable to remain idly waiting for action in one spot for too long.

He'd come back, sorry to have ever left, two years later. He was greeted by a changed woman with a ring on her finger. Unlike Logan, it was possible for Jean to fall in love more than once.

He shook his head, hoping to shake out thoughts of Jean. He needed to be clear and focused when he dealt with Rogue. We wondered what lies he could tell her, to make her trust him. Trust was key to getting what you want, though in the end someone is left inevitably bereft and broken.

He opened the door to the receiving room, and strode over to the magnificent picture window. He started gazing out at the grounds, more posing than actually enjoying the view. He wanted to look distant and complicated when Rogue came in the room. Chicks dig that sort of thing.

Much to his dismay, Logan spotted Remy jogging on the grounds. He gripped the windowsill hard enough to hear a faint splintering sound.

_Does this piece of shit ever stop running?_

He was about to give up on looking distant and complicated when he heard voices outside of the room. The doorknob turned and two people came in to the room.

"Rogue, this is Logan. The mentor we've been telling you about. Logan," at the mention of his name, Logan turned around to face the speaker. It was Ororo.

"This is Rogue."

Logan had to smile. The fake smile, masking eyes filled with horror and surprise, on Rogue's face was priceless. He sauntered over to Rogue, arm extended.

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted," said Ororo as she backed out of the door, closing it as she went.

Logan kept his arm extended for the handshake that would never come.

"Why, nice to meet you Miss Rogue."


	6. Show Down at the Institute

**Ch. 6: Show Down at the Institute**

It was a stare-down.

Both Rogue and Logan refused to speak first, neither wanted to give the other the satisfaction. She stood with arms crossed over her chest and her hip cocked in a stance of determination as she glowered at Logan through blazing eyes. He wore a lazy smile of indifference as he slowly let his outstretched arm fall to his side.

He began speaking first, at which point she took the liberty of cutting him off before even the whisper of a word had escaped his lips.

"Look, make this quick. The start-of-term banquet is tonight, and I need to get ready."

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"How cute. Are you and loverboy going to colour-coordinate?" He said this with a mean grin.

For a fraction of an instant, Rogue's sure-of-herself stance faltered and her determined glare was replaced with one of sadness. A fraction of an instant that Logan noticed and absorbed.

"No, actually. He's flying to Chicago tonight. He's a competitor for the National Marathoners' Championship. He's representing the state of New York." Rogue was gloating now. She was rubbing at Logan. Given, that was what he wanted. Just not like this.

Logan turned away from her, and walked to the window again.

"Don't worry, sugar. You'll have a date for this thing. It looks like I'm gonna be your personal bodyguard for a while. I dabbled in personal security in my teens. Back then, though, I was protecting my client from other people."

He paused for effect. Rogue didn't say anything.

"I knew when I first met you that you were dangerous, but I didn't ever think you were Brotherhood dangerous."

He turned around and winked at her.

"So, baby. What time should I pick you up?"

Rogue took several angry and powerful strides towards him, and jabbed his chest hard with her gloved finger.

"Like hell I'm going to show up with you." She emphasized every syllable with a poke to the ribs. It was bruising him, and he quite liked that.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Either you let me be your _mentor_," he emphasized the word with a sneer, "or you get kicked out of X.I."

Rogue snarled and spun away from him. She walked to the door, the angry sway of her backside enticing Logan even more than a rare slab of premium Canadian steak. She turned around again at the door.

"You can meet me in the ball room at seven. That's when the banquet starts," she growled menacingly.

Logan leaned against the windowsill cockily.

"I'll be there."

Rogue turned the handle of the door, and Logan spoke once more.

"Oh, and Miss Rogue? You better be there too. You wouldn't want to make me and Charlie-boy come looking for you."

Rogue huffed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her hard enough to make several pictures in the receiving room fall off the walls.

Logan laughed, placed the pictures back on their hooks, and made his way to the Danger Room.


	7. Danger: In a sense innocense

It was a stare-down

**Ch. 7: Danger. In a sense.**

When he reached the Danger Room, Logan pressed his hand to the palm scanner. It quickly scanned and authorized him. He walked through the sliding doors, into total blackness. It wasn't until the reinforced steel doors had closed behind him with a _schick_ that the room began to reveal the location it was set to. Autumn in Central Park. Touching.

Jean would have to be here already. Logan had programmed the Danger Room to simulate Scott's office as soon as it had authorized his handprint. He would make a point of storming in, right up to the desk. He'd grab Scott by the lapels, and a brawl would ensue.

It wasn't really procedure to have virtual clones of staff members in the system for battle practice. It was a good thing Beast was such a good friend, to whip up something so truly amazing.

No, this setting was to make Logan feel sentimental. This was where he and Jean had gone on their first real date, a million years ago. This is where he started to fall in love with her.

Indeed, the locale pulled sharply at his heart. Jean was like a tumour there, burrowed in too delicate of a spot to be removed. Logan felt that if he ever stopped feeling for her, he would certainly die. It was infinitely better to change feelings of longing to ones of resentment.

Jean was perched on a small virtual bench, her hair still in the virtual breeze blowing leaves past her face.

"Danger Room, end simulation," Logan barked at the system.

Jean stood up as the bench faded from beneath her and the breeze turned into a whisper and then into nothing. The beautiful and blazing colours of fall melted into the dullness of industrial chrome.

"I've missed you Logan," she began as she stepped towards him earnestly. "You left for so long."

Logan grit his teeth and urged himself not to give in to her. Not to her beauty, not her brain, and certainly not her body.

"Listen," he said, trying to sound as gruff as he could. "You need to stop this. You need to stop 'missing' me and 'caring' for me and trying to be my 'friend'. I don't want to be your friend. Stop trying to reach out to me."

"I don't know how to let go of you," she said with tears welling in her eyes. "I never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever can."

Logan snarled in frustration, throwing his arms in the air.

"If you love me so much, why did you run off and marry Wonder-Boy? Why didn't you wait for me? You _knew_ what we had was real. You knew you'd never find anything like it again." He grasped her by the arms now and shook her lightly.

"You were gone for _two years_, Logan. I needed stability, and that's one thing you could never give me," she shouted, half-sobbing.

He let go of her, and ran his hands roughly through his short thick hair.

"I could have loved you. And you're the only one I could have loved. It could have been wonderful, amazing. But that will never happen. Never. I used to have hope," he met her eyes with his own, they seemed vulnerable. Which was strange for him. "Thank you for taking that away from me."

He turned to leave, and she grabbed his hand.

_Don't leave like this._

He jerked away from her.

"Stay away from me Jean. Don't talk to me, and keep your voice out of my head."

He stormed out of the Danger Room, and his conscience was not all that bothered by her tortured weeping on the other side of the door.


End file.
